


Home coming

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia returns from a mission in Kal'Hirol and meets with her Warden brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home coming

It happens half a year after the blight when Lia was warden commander of the grey. She just finished the investigation at Kal'Hirol after dealing with the problems in the Wending Woods. Lia was so exhausted after the fight against the fire-golem and the Lost that she was happy to be back at Vigils Keep. The revolt of the farmers was cut down in a second. Lia was always good to convince people to stay out of fighting. She had enough for the day, it wasn't going to get any better. She would make the joining events a little later for Sigrun, the dwarfen girl she met in Kal'Hirol. she was an excellent rogue and someone from the Legion of the Dead.

Lia didn't get any pause when she heard who arrived at Vigil's Keep to give her some credit. She hasn't thought about him the last couple of days. Of course she was alone and sometimes unhappy but she also knew that a relationship with someone like him would be hard. So she was relieved and happy to see him at Vigil's Keep at least one last time before he would head of to Orlais. It was hard for him as well as for her. Orlais wasn't a bad place, she knew someone from Orlais. She also knew that he hates this place, he hates the people there and the tradition. So Lia wanted to give him a little comfort for a while before he went to Montsimmard.

She was never a person who makes something like that in public, so she speaked to Varel very quickly and tells him about Sigrun and the joining. As she was finished with her commanders duty, she went straight to Loghain. He was always someone who could wait all day without getting any reward from her. This time it was different, he wanted to tell her goodbye because he had to go to Montsimmard. He wanted to go to all places but not Orlais even Antiva or Tevinter would have been better. So she wanted to cheer up his mood a little bit, she waved Anders and Nathaniel of, they needed some rest especially Anders as their healer.

"So what brings you here in such an accurate timing?" she asked him before she was even close. He could be her father but that wasn't the problem. Her former boyfriend was so pissed off still behaving like a little boy. It was funny that she chooses him over some bastard wannabe king. She didn't know if it was going to get better or worse. She was so wrapped up in work that it doesn't matter anymore.

"Ah there you are…leadership looks good on you I see…" It was rare that he would smile at her or smile anytime. But this time he had a truthfull smile on his face which meant that he was glad to see her doing well. It was like homecoming from a different country and everything.

"Unfortunately they let me be their commander at least for this time and what are you doing here anyway?" Her voice was a little bit stern as though she pretend to be his comander. It was accurate that he came here after she defeated some gruesome broothmothers, covered in vomit and blood. She looked awfull and she didn't have the time to bath or to wash herself.

It didn't matter to him, he was relieved to see her at least one last time before he went to Orlais. She looked as beautiful as always, her redish hair still held by a single hair tie. Her face was half strained with darkspawn blood and hair clothes were ripped apart but she was beautiful.


End file.
